


向死而生 11

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生 11

11  
眼见着陆离又要打人，池震连忙顺毛，“我错了，我们先说案子。”  
池震从茶几下面掏出了两样东西，一把钩衣针，一张手织的毯子。“殡仪馆里还躺着一具尸体，叫Lily，24岁，以前在夜店工作，十七号被发现的。”池震接着从手机里翻出一张照片，是李小姐的。  
“十二号晚上，李小姐打电话给Lily，约在大浦地10号，从那之后Lily就失踪了。刘亚萍的毯子是李小姐送的，刘亚萍是负责李小姐产检的护士。”  
“你的意思是人是李小姐杀的，那张志刚呢？”  
池震摇摇头，“不知道。”  
陆离接了通电话，挂了电话，看着池震，“张志刚承认杀了三个人，但不承认是用针扎死的。刚才被牢里面的犯人打伤送进医院了。我得回去了。”  
“留下来吧。”池震悄悄放出信息素，纠缠着陆离。“我想你了。”  
“别闹了，我还有工作。”陆离知道池震葫芦里卖的什么药，“今天不行，等这个案子结了。”  
再不走，陆离可真要被池震的信息素勾的发情了。陆离不知道在怕什么，连忙从池震家逃离开，躲进车里。他好怕这是一场梦，一场亡人归来的梦。

第二天一早，陆离在办公室看张志刚的口供。  
温妙玲拿着张志刚的免责声明走了过来。“一醒来就让他签了。”  
看着免责声明上张志刚写的日期，数字“7”上有一个斜点，跟刘亚萍的毯子和朵拉的滑一模一样。不管张志刚有没有杀那三个女孩，张志刚和那三个女孩绝对有关系。拿起衣服往外走，赶到医院的时候还是晚了一步。  
张志刚跑了。  
陆离急忙驱车赶去张志刚的画廊，老远就看画廊外面有人偷偷摸摸的在撬锁。看背影像是池震。  
“还说我开门像撬锁，你倒是把门打开啊。知不知道，私闯民宅是犯法的？”  
“那警察私闯民宅就不犯法了吗？”  
“我有搜查令，要来不提前说一声。”  
不是做梦。  
陆离举枪打断了门锁，看了一眼池震。池震站在一旁拍着手，感叹陆队长，不对，陆副局长枪法真好。  
和池震一起推开门进入画廊，在画廊里找了一遍，推开一个柜子，背后果然是一扇门。门里是一条长长的向下的楼梯，两人对视一眼，打开手电往下走。  
“什么味道？”  
陆离停下脚步望着池震，平静地说：“血。”  
到地下室，池震在墙上摸到开关。灯一开，两人便看见血迹斑斑的墙壁。虽然以前跟陆离一起破案，见惯了各种血腥的场面，但还是吓了一跳。陆离用手电筒照着墙壁上的血迹，池震蹲下来去看地上放着的画。  
“陆离，过来看，就是她，李小姐。”池震扶着画把池震叫了过来。  
画上是一个裸体的孕妇，左手抱着胸，右手摸着肚子。还有朵拉和刘亚萍的画像。离开地下室，陆离连忙叫人来现场取证，让温妙玲定位张志刚的车，带着池震一起去追张志刚和李小姐。  
“你查的是个男的，我查的是个女的。你说咱俩是都对了，还是都错了？”  
“那也得先抓到张志刚和李小姐。”  
温妙玲把定位发给陆离，陆离全速很快便追到附近。过了拥堵处，基本已经追上了张志刚的车。  
池震握紧扶手，问：“是撞他还是怎么样？”  
“跟到底吧。”陆离紧紧跟着张志刚的车，“这一年，你去哪了？”  
“养伤啊，腿都差点废了，还能去哪啊？”  
张志刚的车拐下了告诉，陆离追着下了高速，四周有警车不断汇入，将张志刚的车逼停在路边。陆离跟着停车，让池震呆在车里，自己拔枪下了车。  
“放下武器，请马上下车。”  
张志刚举起双手从车里下来。  
警察继续喊道：“另一位嫌犯，请马上下车。”  
车门打开了，但李小姐迟迟没下车，陆离端着枪，走到车旁。陆离看到李小姐挺着大肚子，面色惨白，裙子下摆处全是水痕。陆离抬头看着旁边的大厦，仁爱医院。李小姐，要临盆了。所以他们放弃了逃跑。  
李小姐的孩子平安出世，李小姐和张志刚归案。  
一切都水落石出。  
因爱生恨，李小姐嫉妒朵拉与张志刚的关系，在张志刚面前杀了她。张志刚处理了尸体。第二个是Lily，张志刚曾经找过的小姐。最后是刘亚萍，当张志刚知道的时候，刘亚萍已经死了，他只能帮着李小姐处理尸体。  
“跟我回局里录口供。”陆离回到车里对池震说。  
“凭什么啊？我算什么？证人、凶手还是被害者？我才不去。”池震靠着车窗，用手指在玻璃上画圈。  
“线人。”  
“发展逃犯当线人，陆副局长的本事越来越大了。”  
“通缉令我早就撤了，你还装不知道？”  
“让局里的人看见我不好解释，回家好不好，回家你想怎么录都行。”见陆离点头，池震继续说：“去我家。”

陆离刚进房间，就被池震按在门上，温热的双唇立刻覆了上来。池震浓郁的信息素立刻包裹着陆离，陆离瞪大眼睛看着池震。  
“陆警官，接吻的时候要闭眼。”  
陆离合上双目，池震的吻再次追了上来，不同于之前的温柔，这次稍显得粗暴。池震的舌尖舔舐着陆离的牙龈，陆离配合的张开牙关。灵巧的舌趁虚而入，将陆离的舌卷入自己口中，向着不同方向翻动回旋，放肆的侵略着陆离口腔里的每一寸空间。陆离有些喘不过气，用手拽着池震的头发，拽到池震吃痛结束这个霸道的吻，陆离才松手。  
陆离靠着门，大口喘息着，嘴角还残留着接吻后就下的津液，双颊憋得通红，配上那双迷离的眼神，着实勾人。空气中伏特加的酒香渐渐浓郁，陆离发情了。  
“池震，去床上。”陆离双臂环住池震的脖颈，用气息在他耳边说。  
呼出的气体，有一下没一下地打在池震耳边，惹的池震浑身燥热。一把抱起陆离往卧室走，池震一刻都不想等，恨不得立刻将他吃抹干净。可池震还是忍着到了卧室，把陆离放在床上。  
卧室在二楼，透过落地窗，可以看到桦城的夜景。房间里没有开灯，可外面却一片灯火通明。池震跨做在陆离身上，解开陆离的皮带，左手向下揉捏陆离的臀肉，右手从衣服下摆处钻进去，抚摸着陆离的腰肢。陆离后腰处的刀疤早就结痂长出新肉，可伤疤毕竟不会像之前那般平整。  
“你受伤了？”  
池震的头抵在陆离的胸口，头发弄的陆离有些痒。陆离摸着池震脑袋上的卷毛说：“要不是受伤，我也不知道我怀孕了，那时候都一个月了。”  
抚摸着陆离腰上那道不算长的疤痕，“对不起，我还是没能保护你。”生死离别，池震都不舍的用沾满鲜血的双手去拥抱陆离，又怎么舍得让他受伤。  
陆离盯着窗外的灯光，有些扫兴的说了一句，“孩子没了，我是不是又欠了你们池家一条命？”  
陆离是在赎罪，他做的一切都是在赎罪。听完这句话，池震的心像是被人用手攥住一般透不上气。池震所有的渴求，都在这一瞬间被陆离浇灭。  
陆离还没意识到自己说错了话，只知道池震停下了所有动作。勾着他发情的男人现在却把他晾在一边，陆离有些不满的推了推池震的头。“你要是不想做了，就让我走……”  
“做。”池震帮陆离脱掉裤子。让陆离张开双腿。  
手指按压着小穴，挤出少许的黏液，感受着小穴张合的规律，在小穴微微张开的时候，手指顺着缝隙挤进小穴。异物的闯入还是让陆离发出一丝闷哼。柔软的肠壁却立即裹住手指，穴口紧紧咬着手指。Omega的肠道已经开始分泌肠液，随着手指的搅动，肠液顺着手指流出来。  
“陆局，您不会都是靠这张嘴发展线人吧？”池震说着又挤进一根手指。  
陆离双手抓着枕头，侧着脸看窗外的灯火阑珊，不去理睬池震。陆离很委屈，一年十二个月，除了三个月孕期，八个月情热陆离可一次都没躲过，就连自慰都没有。这最后一次，好不容易池震回来了，还要被羞辱。  
对池震，陆离不知道自己报以怎样的感情。兄弟？如果发情期做到这种地步还能是兄弟的话；爱人？如果陆子鸣没有杀池雯的话或许会是吧；仇人？可那个人明明说爱自己。  
就在陆离走神的时候，池震抽出了手指，换上自己肉刃。有些粗暴的抵进柔软的洞穴，“你走神了。”  
陆离努力放松着后穴，仰着头像是离了水的鱼。  
“在想什么？”  
陆离摇了摇头，“没有。你...动一下”  
池震将自己没入陆离身体里之后便不再动了，早已被情欲淹没的陆离有些不满，扭动着自己身体。  
“陆离，我有件事想告诉你。”池震挺动着下身，寻找陆离的敏感点，把陆离的思绪拉回来。  
“嗯...什么...”陆离转过头看着池震。黑暗中，看不清池震的表情，但陆离能感觉池震似乎有心事。但后穴传来的酥麻感让他无暇顾及，“快点...”  
“你问我这一年去哪了，我去查陆子鸣的案子了。”  
陆子鸣的名字把陆离从情海中拉了出来，陆离不想听，不想回忆陆子鸣杀了池震姐姐的事。陆离一把拽过池震的领子，用唇封住池震还想继续的嘴。池震只要稍微用力的顶入，陆离就分开凑上来的唇。仰着脖颈，发出琐碎的呻吟声。  
“听我说完，让我说完，陆离。”池震揉了揉陆离的头发，用拇指抹干他眼角的泪水。他不想让陆离觉得和他在一起是在赎罪。他想让陆离心甘情愿的被他抱在怀里。“杀我姐姐的凶手，不是陆子鸣。是董令其那个混蛋，他杀了我姐姐，嫁祸给陆子鸣。后来又利用这件事让你我互相残杀。”  
陆离的身体在抖，他在哭，手臂遮着脸。池震握着陆离的手，用舌头舔舐着陆离眼角流下的泪水，微咸的液体有着说不出的苦涩。“如果你是因为觉得亏欠我才跟我上床，我现在就可以放你走。”说着，池震就缓缓的将阳具退出，  
“别...”陆离连忙阻止池震，这个人真是狡猾的很。将陆离推到欲海之中，自己却要脱身。“池震...干我...”陆离带着哭腔哀求池震，握紧池震的手，“帮我...别，我...我好不容易才等到你回来。”  
我好不容易才等到你回来。  
我一直在等你。  
陆离他一直在等我。  
陆离在等我。  
池震挺身，重新将自己的分身整根没入陆离的身体，顶到那个狭窄的入口。抽出一只手握住陆离的分手，温柔的抚摸着。“陆离，让我进去，让我标记你，好不好。”  
陆离真的很想把这个不要脸的踢下床，不知道蹭进去几次了，还得了便宜卖乖。但还是顺着池震说：“池震，标记我，别离开我，”  
“好，我这辈子就栽在你手里了，哪里都不去了。”  
池震顶入生殖腔，手上的动作也没停下，十指相扣的两只手诉说着永不放手，不时交换一个吻，满是爱意。  
“池震，你松开，让我射...”  
“等我一起。”池震用手指堵住柱头的小孔，指尖摩挲着柱头，却偏偏不让他射。  
池震抱着陆离舔舐着他后颈处的腺体，又在陆离体内冲刺一番，才将精液灌进陆离的生殖腔，松开折磨陆离分身的手，一起达到高潮。池震同时咬破了陆离的腺体，将自己的信息素注入陆离的身体，生殖腔里的结逐渐完成。  
Alpha的信息素像是给陆离打了一针镇定剂，无比安心。抱着池震，将头埋在他的臂弯里，陆离小声地说：“我以为你不回来了，我以为你不要我了，我...”  
“我知道。”池震安慰着陆离，从衣服口袋里摸出一枚戒指，套在陆离左手无名指上。“对不起，让你等了那么久。”  
陆离举起手，看着手指上套着的戒指。朴素的戒指在黑暗中泛着银光。  
“陆离，我爱你。跟我一辈子好吗？”  
“一辈子...是多久？”  
“同生共死。”沉默了几秒，池震接着说：“阿离，你是不是到发情期了？不如我们继续？”  
陆离的那个“好”字被池震的话活活憋了回去。“混蛋！你算计好的！”


End file.
